1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image pickup apparatuses such as electronic still cameras, digital cameras, video movie cameras, and the like, which incorporate magnetic sensors for measurement of positions and directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image pickup apparatuses such as electronic cameras and video cameras incorporate date functions for automatically calculating times and dates therefor. In order to produce a certain degree of levelness, image pickup apparatuses are each coupled with a single level externally arranged therefor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-247512 discloses an example of an electronic camera incorporating a geomagnetic sensor (or a bearing sensor), which allows an angular position thereof to be displayed or recorded.
The conventional image pickup apparatuses use shutters of a so-called ‘contact switch type’, for example.
The aforementioned image pickup apparatuses incorporating date functions are capable of merely recording times and dates together with images. Since conventional image pickup apparatuses may require levels externally provided therefor in order to produce levelness with respect to images being picked up, users cannot operate apparatuses to pick up images while simultaneously watching viewfinders. This may deteriorates the diversity of utility in handling image pickup apparatuses.
The electronic camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-247512 incorporates a geomagnetic sensor, which is merely used for measurement of bearings therefor.
In addition, image pickup apparatuses using shutters of the contact switch type have problems that shutters may easily fail due to contact problems.